johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Test (character)
{{Infobox |Box title = Jonathan Test |Image file = Jt.png |Image size = 320x240 |Row 1 title = Voice Actor |Row 1 info = James Arnold Taylor |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 11 |Row 3 title = Hair Color |Row 3 info = Blonde with red highlights |Row 4 title = Eye Color |Row 4 info = Blue |Row 5 title = Friends |Row 5 info = Dukey Susan Test Mary Test Bling-Bling Boy (sometimes) Mr. Black Mr. White Sissy Blakely (sometimes) |Row 6 title = Enemies |Row 6 info = Bling-Bling Boy (sometimes) Dark Vegan Wacko Zizrar the Mole King Mr. Mittens Bumper Randalls Sissy Blakely (sometimes) |Row 7 title = Relationships |Row 7 info = Janet Nelson Jr. (former love interest) Sissy Blakely (one time in Saturday Night's Alright for Johnny) |Row 8 title = Episode count |Row 8 info = All |Row 9 title = First Appearance |Row 9 info = Johnny to the Center of the Earth} Johnathan "Johnny" Test (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) is the main protagonist of the series; a troublesome, narcissistic and widely disrespected 11-year-old boy who is the son of Hugh and Lila, brother of Susan and Mary and anti-hero of said show. He is frequently called the "kid with the flaming hair" due to having red highlights in his blond hair. As well as this, he is most often seen wearing baggy green cargo pants and a black shirt with a Radioactive symbol on it, which he wears under a blue jacket, black low-cut sneakers with white trim, and a watch that he rarely uses. He even owns what appears to be a red and black Rich Warlock guitar that is rarely ever used or seen (though it can be seen in the intro played and smashed by Dukey and played by Johnny, Dukey and Bling-Bling Boy in very few episodes). Because he has Susan and Mary by his side, he can live any kid's dream, only to find that, frankly, some dreams aren't worth living. He is very hyperactive and often messes with his sisters' inventions, causing trouble and mayhem, but just as often proves himself to be extremely clever, such as by frequently tricking his genius sisters or saving the day from whatever danger happens to show up. Johnny can be considered very spoiled and stubborn, as he gets what he wants through deceit, blackmail or manipulation. Despite this, he has a sense of justice, as shown in many episodes. Johnny has an alter ego that he calls "Johnny X", who is a superhero that has various superpowers. He was in love with Janet and later Sissy, the latter born out of hostile rivalry. Johnny hates school and doesn't work hard at all; if anything, he goes to great lengths to avoid doing work, often using his sisters' inventions to do so and often putting himself and/or others in danger as a result. His catchphrase is "Whoa, didn't see that coming" during an unexpected event. He often protects his sister Susan from Bling-Bling Boy when he tries to make Susan fall in love for with him. Johnny has Hispanic, Swedish, Austrian, Canadian and Japanese ancestry as revealed in Who's Johnny. He also has the habit of saying "Go!" after saying the name of a weapon or power before using said weapon or power. In reality, Johnny is always made fun of at school and his family is nuts and just wants to live a normal life. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Test family Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Male characters